


Back to Your Heart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [7]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Full House (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: comment_fic, Dreams, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Inspiration, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Music, Song: Back to Your Heart, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One summer night, Michelle has writer’s block and is unable to get some ideas for a short story she wants to write. But... a dream with the Backstreet Boys might just be the inspiration she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. :) Here’s a new Full House oneshot I’ve been working on. Basically, I’ve been inspired by the story [The Big 13](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3311261/1/The_Big_13), where the Backstreet Boys come to Michelle’s 13th birthday party — a great read, and I send my thanks to [](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1070122/ChazzyJ)ChazzyJ on FanFiction.Net for giving me the idea of Full House stories with the Backstreet Boys. I hope you guys like reading this as much as I did writing it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Back to Your Heart

It was summer in San Francisco. Eleven-year-old Michelle Tanner sat at the window in her bedroom, which she shared with her sixteen-year-old sister Stephanie, staring out the window, looking up at the stars — letting her mind wander…

She was trying to write a short story. Only it wasn’t for something like English class at school; it was for fun, so she could get a chance to practice her writing skills. However, she couldn’t get any ideas so far. Of course, she suspected the culprit was the dreaded “writer’s block” she had heard so much about. So she tried letting her mind come up with ideas on its own — perhaps maybe that would help a bit.

She turned and looked at the clock; it was 9:00 PM. With that she changed into her pajamas and got into bed.

Soon — a dream came to her…

* * *

_Michelle looked around. She was in some kind of bedchamber. She looked down and her eyes widened. The bed, which she happened to be sitting on, had red silk hangings, black satin sheets, and red pillows._

_“Whoa,” she said. She had never seen anything like this previously — of that she was sure._

_Then she heard voices calling to her…_

_“Michelle… Michelle, come to us…”_

_She blinked. She figured she had heard the voices somewhere previously. And one thing was for certain; they definitely knew her name._

_So she got off the bed, walked across the carpet and out into the hall, which was lit by torches, so she was able to see where it would lead her. Her feet soon led her to a room with an even bigger bed than the one she had just left behind a see-through curtain made of silk. As she reached up to pull it back it automatically pulled itself to one side._

_**Whoa, now that was unexpected,** she thought, pulling her hand back to her side. With that, she walked over to the bed. It sure looked different, and it was bigger, too._

_Then the voice spoke again as she sat on the bed. This time the tone was playful._

_“Michelle… lay down. Lay back into our arms… Lay back, Michelle.”_

_Odd… these sensations… strange… she couldn’t help but feel… well, anything…_

_As she lay on her back on the bed, she started to feel like there were eyes — eyes that looked as though they belonged to… the Backstreet Boys… eyes on her…_

_But all she felt was pleasurable sensations…_

_Sinking into the comforter, she looked up and saw… Nick Carter climbing on top of her, grinning like a lover, although the word made her blush. He purred as a black panther would upon finding its prey, and then placed his mouth over hers. She moaned into the kiss — as she had never tasted a kiss like that previously. It was full of… something she couldn’t put into words at the moment._

_Finally, when Nick pulled his mouth away, she looked over to her right side, and there was Alexander James “AJ” McLean. He smiled, and pressed his mouth against her cheek. On her other side was Howie Dorough, also known as “the Latin Lover”. He was smiling also, and took her left wrist in his hands. Then he began to move his mouth up towards her shoulder._

_Brian “B-Rok” Littrell then appeared next to Howie, as did Kevin Richardson._

_“Guys,” she whispered, fear replacing the newly discovered want in her voice, “stop this. Please.”_

_“Oh, Michelle,” Nick replied, his sky blue orbs gleaming with the emotion she had read about with fear in a book she had found one rainy Saturday — lust._

_“You taste so… nice…” purred AJ as he ran his hand down her other arm. Shivers rocked her body._

_“Stop, please.” She knew she had to tell them something very important._

_“How about no?” It was Howie. “The night outside… it’s so cold, wet and rainy… and the lightning. The minute you run out into the storm, you will get soaked…”_

_As he spoke, Michelle shivered, partly from his words, and partly from having to spend the night out in the rain._

_Brian nodded in agreement. “Stay with us, Michelle.”_

_In response she tried to wiggle out of their grasps that were so… tight and snakelike. Finally she succeeded._

_“Guys,” she finally said, serious, “in case you didn’t know, I’m trying to get ideas for a short story I’m writing for fun.”_

_A chorus of “Wow” and “Cool!” were thrown around._

_“So that’s what you were trying to tell us,” AJ smiled, getting the idea._

_Nick then said, “Sorry, Michelle. We were just being playful.”_

_Michelle smiled. “That’s OK.”_

_AJ grinned in return upon seeing hers. He liked her smile; it was like the grin of an angel in human form._

* * *

Michelle opened her eyes, smiling.

 _Probably tossing and turning in my sleep — again!_ she chided herself while grinning mentally at the same time.

She checked to see if Stephanie had been awoken by her tossing and turning. Luckily, she hadn’t. Michelle breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she remembered her short story, and her smile grew bigger. It was the kind that usually appeared whenever her dad Danny, her Uncle Jesse, Joey, her oldest sister Donna Jo (nicknamed “DJ”, 21, who was home from college on a break) and Stephanie mentioned ice cream whenever she was listening.

With that, she fell asleep, deciding to work out her short story in the morning. And the coolest part was, she had actually broken down the mental brick wall of writer’s block, allowing the river of inspiration to flow through, its waters splashing against the rocks she had seen in her mind.

* * *

_“It’s not that I can’t live without you_  
_It’s just that I don’t even want to try_  
_Every night I dream about you_  
_Ever since the day we said goodbye_  
_If I wasn’t such a fool_  
_Right now I’d be holding you_  
_There’s nothin’ that I wouldn’t do_  
_Baby if I only knew_

_The words to say_  
_The road to take_  
_To find a way back to your heart_  
_What can I do_  
_To get to you_  
_And find a way back to your heart_

_I don’t know how it got so crazy_  
_But I’ll do anything to set things right_  
_‛Cause your love is so amazing_  
_Baby you’re the best thing in my life_  
_Let me prove my love is real_  
_And made you feel the way I feel_  
_I promise I would give the world_  
_If only you would tell me girl_

_The words to say_  
_The road to take_  
_To find a way back to your heart_  
_What can I do_  
_To get to you_  
_And find a way back to your heart_

_Give me one more chance, to give my love to you_  
_‛Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do_  
_Tell me…_

_The words to say_  
_The road to take_  
_To find a way back to your heart_  
_What can I do_  
_To get to you_  
_And find a way back to your heart_

_I turn back time_  
_To make you mine_  
_And find a way back to your heart_  
_I beg and plead_  
_Fall to my knees_  
_To find a way back to your heart”_  
~Backstreet Boys, **Back to Your Heart**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Nice feedback is appreciated and makes me write more as well.. :)


End file.
